Spyro Likes Cookies Too Much
by CyndarDragon
Summary: Cynder introduces Spyro to cookies and sugar cubes and the results are disastrous!


**Inspired by something random on the computer. This isn't intended to insult Spyro (or his intelligence) or…anything else that it could possibly insult. It's just meant to be funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, or…anyone mentioned in this story. I just bought the game!**

**P.S. Sierra Entertainment, I just thought of saying this, but I saw a split-second glitch near the end of Eternal Night. Spyro's face was like…CONTORTED…and his eyes were in his nose and his nose was really…flexible. But it only lasted for a split-second. It was so funny! But something that was even funnier was a scene-long glitch when Sparx was all messed-up. His eyes were in really deep in their sockets and off to the left and parts of his body were in like…square things. His arm was also twisted and whatever the heck happened…IT WAS HILARIOUS!! It also happened to my friend. It was so funny! (But freaky!)**

**Has that glitch ever happened to any reader that may be reading this right now? It's really funny, although I don't think it's on YouTube…I couldn't find it on there currently at the moment.**

**This is a REALLY long Author's Note. So please…look right below. Yes, right there. See it? Read it! XD**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Cynder said as she ran into Spyro's room. Spyro was always a very organized little dragon. He had a small (but amazingly soft!) bed nestled in the corner with the ocean-blue blankets always smelling like flowers. Sometimes they were like lilies, roses, irises, and lavender all together. The blankets never had a single wrinkle or crinkle (haha) in them, either. On top of his pillow, was (you guess it) a large teddy bear. It was the perfect size for Spyro because it was actually bigger than what he was…but it was so adorably soft! Spyro is a little childish…and despite his age, he'll actually carry that huge, bigger-than-Spyro sized teddy bear around. He will…he's found his own little way of carrying (or dragging, which ever way works) the teddy bear around the temple.

He also has smaller blanket that he like to wear around the temple, as well.

In the right-hand corner of his bedroom, there was a cute assortment of all different types of stuffed animals. From unicorns (?) to more bears, dragons to fish, goats, sheep, birds…any other animal that you can think of…he had it. And they were set up in a cute order, too. Not just one big pile…they were all facing one way and all set up side-by-side.

In the opposite corner was his little 'dinosaur scene.' All of these little figures of dinosaurs that had been specially made for him were in a little circle and looked like a classic harmony scene from the Cretaceous Era. What else can he say, he likes those dinosaurs! He'll play with them when no one's looking, nothing wrong with that.

There were also bookshelves going up the wall in order, being very straight. All of the books were straight, and not in PILES. All of his history books were either in chronological or alphabetical order, making 'finding things' very easy to do.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Spyro said, running in after her, except her went off to the side instead and grabbed his giant teddy-bear, then dragged it over to the black dragon. "And why is it in my room?" He wagged his tail in the background, excited.

"There's something that I discovered!" Cynder whispered, closing the door behind herself and looking around to make sure that nothing else but them (and Spyro's giant teddy bear) were in the room at the moment. "I saw Volteer and Cyril bake something yesterday!" She said excitedly, but still kept her voice down low.

"Cynder, what does cooking have to do with anything? Wait…Volteer can cook?" Spyro said, dropping the arm of his teddy bear and raising an eyebrow. "What were they making?"

"This!" Cynder pulled out a bag from behind her.

"You stored it in my room?! But why in my pile of animals?!" Spyro screeched.

"Shh! You're gonna love these! I stole some of them from the kitchen despite what Terrador had said. I ate one and they're delicious! Try it!" Cynder took out a small, circular-shaped thing with black dots in it.

"What is it?" Spyro asked, taking the soft disk-like thing, only to have it rip in half. The dragon laughed slightly at his small mistake.

"I think they called it cookie. They _just_ came out of the oven, so they're extra-chewy! Try it!" Cynder said, urging Spyro to take a bite. It was smelling really good right now…

Spyro opened his mouth and took a large chunk out of it. When he started chewing, his eyes lit up right away.

"Good God, man!" He exclaimed, his voice slightly muffled from the chewing. "This is amazing! Why on Earth didn't they tell us about this before?!" Spyro wolfed down the rest of his half and snatched the other half from Cynder before she could eat it. "Is there more?" Spyro said with eagerness, sitting on his haunches. He had pieces of chocolate smudged on his face, and chocolate on his paws. Cynder giggled at his always-childish behavior.

"Here…." She said, giving him another.

Spyro ate it so fast that within a split second, it was gone, and he was asking for another.

"I want to have one, too, Spyro." Cynder said, taking out one for herself. As she bit into it, she couldn't help but smile at Spyro's childish expression. "Here." She said, giving him a chocolate chip cookie. "This time, eat it _slowly_ so that you'll actually enjoy the taste for once. Sheesh…." Cynder said, rolling her eyes and swallowing.

Sure, it was hard for Spyro to eat it slowly, but he impressed Cynder by doing so.

"Oh, and I almost forgot…sugar cubes!" She handed Spyro a whole bag full of them.

"Sugar cubes? Awesome!" He said rather loudly, taking one and just chomping down on it, enjoying the sweet taste. His right foot started tapping on the floor all on its own, which showed Cynder that he was twitching now.

Ooo…perhaps she gave him a little _too_ must sugar…

"Alright…I'm gonna go now. I'll be in my room." Cynder said in ran away with the bag.

Spyro just smiled at her as he wiped away a bit of spit on the side of his face. The door closed to his room and he sighed, taking out another sugar cube.

"I'm bouncy…why am I bouncy?" Spyro said to himself, feeling his entire right hind leg twitching as he walked over to his bed. Then, his tail started twitching, and then his eyes. Spyro stood up on his hind legs and started bouncing up and down (literally) just to get some of it out of his system. When he started jumping higher, a smile crept on his face, and he started jumping all over his room, in complete circles.

"I want another cookie. Cynder took all the cookies!" Spyro said, a pout forming on his face. He stopped jumping up and down and glared at the bag of sugar cubes. It was quite a big bag…and smelt _awfully_ good. Just as he was reaching for another one, something started knocking on his door.

"Spyro…it's me…Terrador." Terrador said.

Spyro immediately panicked.

He had to figure out a good place to hide the bag…and fast! Under his bed wouldn't work…it was too clean and the blankets didn't touch the ground, so Terrador would be sure to see it. It couldn't put it in his bureau either…**because he doesn't have a bureau.** He couldn't put in his dinosaur scene because it would be very visible. He couldn't put it in his books, either, because it would still be showing. He wouldn't put it in his animal pile, either. He doesn't want to mess up their 'natural cuteness.'

"Just a sec!" Spyro said, running around in circles for a moment, thinking, _"What do I do?! What do I do?"_ He then jumped up on his bed and stuffed it underneath his giant teddy bear.

Terrador opened up the door. Spyro's heart was racing and he immediately sat down on the teddy bear to make sure that Terrador couldn't smell it as well.

"Spyro, I need to speak to you." The green dragon said in his low voice as he walked up to Spyro.

CRUD! His leg was twitching again! And out of all places, Terrador just _had_ to sit down right next to Spyro.

"Look…I know that you and Cynder are a little…nah…" Terrador said, trying to search for the right words. "…_together_…I should say. There's nothing wrong with it, believe me. But we just want to make sure that you don't--"

Everything that Terrador said was meaningless to Spyro right now. The words only came out as sounds, and he was trying very desperately to stop twitching. His foot started thumping on his bed, and Terrador looked at him funnily, stopping in his sentence.

Spyro was just looking up at him innocently.

"Spyro…your leg is twitching."

The purple dragon's heart started racing again. He immediately pressed it down into the bed, but small tremors were still going up his body.

"No it's not." Spyro said, still looking up at Terrador with his large eyes. The large dragon just sighed and rolled his eyes. He then stood up and walked out of the room, saying,

"Just be careful, Spyro. You may be intelligent, but you must learn wisdom as well." And with that, he left.

Spyro sighed relief and got off from his giant teddy bear, taking out the sugar cubes. "Home sweet sugar." Spyro said as he sucked on one of them. His right eye then started twitching, but he ignored it.

"Gotta…get…moving!" Spyro said as he started jumping up and down. "Gotta…scream! CYNDER!!" Spyro said, immediately covering his mouth, his eyes still twitching. Right when he uncovered his mouth, he had no control as he screamed, "CYNDER I LOVE YOU!!" (Which really isn't a very bad thing to scream…though when you're all alone in a room? That's a little different.)

"What the?" Cynder said as she looked up from her book. "Oh, this is great."

"I TIP ME HAT TO YE!" Spyro screamed, covering his mouth again as his _left_ leg started twitching. "I gotta get outta here." He said to himself as he jumped through the window. He started flying around the temple to Cynder's room, going past all of the other dragons. "CYNDER! CYNDER IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Down below, dragons were looking up at the small purple dragon.

Spyro dove into Cynder's room from the window…almost. He missed the window by a tiny bit. Actually he missed it by a lot. "That close…." He said as he started peeling his body from the stone structure. He felt like he had gone flat….

He swung himself over to the window, jumping up and down as soon as his feet touched the ground. Cynder currently at the moment had 'company,' consisting of four other dragons…one of them being Terrador.

"Spyro? What the--"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!" He said as jumped up and started running across the walls…literally…being careful not to hit the tapestries or the pictures. When he got on the ground, he started jumping up and down in circles, getting odd looks from everyone. "I can't stop moving! Help!" Terrador then looked sternly over at Cynder.

"All what I gave him was a cookie!" Cynder said innocently.

"Andabagofsugarcubes!" Spyro said so quickly that it came out as one word all together.

"Spyro! Shut up!" Cynder ordered.

However, Terrador managed to understand what he was saying. But before the large dragon could say anything, Spyro started yelling repeatedly, "ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG. Z. O. M. G.!!!!" Terrador just looked at him with a blank look, then turned his gaze over to Cynder as the three other dragons left briskly.

"Cynder…." Terrador said in a low voice.

"SHE DIDN'T GIVE ME JUST ONE SHE GAVE ME MANY." Spyro yelled.

"Cynder, you know that you're not suppose to raid the kitchen--" Terrador said, only to get cut off by Spyro.

"I LIKE PIE."

Cynder and Terrador both looked over at Spyro with odd expressions.

"WhatwasMalefor'sfavoritemealthebrainsofhisenemiesIknowsthatitmoregrossandweirdthanfunnybutyougottoadmitit'sprettydarnweird." Spyro said.

"What?" Cynder asked. "On a different side note,"

"MALEFOR WORKED FOR THE HOBO RAILROADS." Spyro said. **(A/N: There actually **_**is**_** a railroad called Hobo Railroads, so please don't take offense.)**

Terrador looked over in Spyro's direction, only to find that he wasn't thee. Instead, he was behind him…which was kind of creepy.

"HEY!" Terrador nearly jumped at Spyro's 'sentence.'

"What the?" The green dragon grabbed Spyro's tail and suspended him above the ground. For some reason, Spyro kept on smiling. "You two are in _a lot_ of trouble." Terrador said as he also grabbed onto Cynder's tail, suspending her as well. Cynder gulped and looked over at Spyro, who was still smiling, swinging himself from side-to-side.

"I'm _never_ giving you another cookie _or_ sugar _ever_ again." Cynder said as she crossed her arms and was carried out with her friend by Terrador.

**I actually was suppose to write this a long time ago, but I had forgotten about it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! If you could have, that is….**

**Please review!**

**CyndarDragon WOOT!!!!**


End file.
